The First Episode
The First Day The scene sets on a bustling city of Pearlshore, merchants chanting upon their wares, mages asking for tourists to try their magics and enchantments, you see some soldiers lining up a few criminals on the chopping block for some bad deeds they have committed, a tall pale woman figure in heavy armour looks at the scene in disgust as she spits at the floor towards the criminals and started walking towards the tavern, her name is Ashtyn. She has no knowledge of the outside world besides knowledge of the books she has read from her family home and what she knows from her companions, but is in search of her missing lover. She opens the tavern door and finds a couple of figures in the corner of the room, one particular person or rather a gnoll named Zael. He has the features of a hyena, not to be confused of those of a local dog, high acute smell and wears a fine cloth with trophies set aside on the belt for their victories in battle, the most important feature they have is that they are blind. Unbeknownst to the group, he has a past of assassination from time to time and doing contracts, one particular contract was helping the this next person in the group. Her name is Lily, an elvish like woman with a dark secret,she is accompanied by two mastiff's named Beau and Arow. She wears a green hood mostly hiding from view and has hired Zael for protection from her family, as much as a secret but more for protection, she is known as the princess of Tharia, her family or rather her cousins want her dead as she is the next in line of the Tharian Crown and is in search of the Crown with her bodyguard to become Queen. As she is quiet and Zael and Ash have conversation on what to do next, another figure walks down from the shadows of the upstairs is Rosaleen and she suggests talking to the bartender for any rumors or help wanted in the vicinity and welcomes Ash into the fold of the group and not get in her way. Rosaleen is a mischievous person when she wants to be despite her shadow fey appearance and her hate for the sun, she even takes what she wants if its not nailed down to the floor and is in search of any prized possessions as rights of passage to her clan, she heard from some gossip of a crown and has tagged along with the group in searching of it. As she strikes up a conversation with the bartender and asking around for information on a few mentions in town, a loud and tiny rumbustious figure starts asking for alcohol and what kind of shops does the sites of Pearlshore behold. This tiny figure is a ratling known as Tickles, a pirate and forced to be on the band of merriment from her father, the captain and king of the pirates, captain cheeseburger. Tickle's as well as everyone else in the group has a secret, to find a way to free her people from her parents and to make the captain proud. The bartender smiles and happily obliges the miss with a beer and tells her of the shops that are in town, with a smile on her face she drinks down the beer and asks the new member Ash to accompany her on a small shopping expedition. Ash agrees and they venture off letting the crew know where they are heading, Rose too, thanks the bartender and heads off to find a place where she is familiar with, a black market. Zael and Lily decide to stay in the tavern and have their fill on lunch, while this was going on Tickles and Ash have wandered into a store where on the opposite side of the counter was a gnome named Sticky Hands and welcomes them to his shop of Jelly's and Treats They both asked for different things the gnome has offered like sweets and sugars, one particular thing caught Ash's eye was something called a Jelly Donut, a pastry with jelly substance inside that made both Tickles and Ash feel overjoyed and had to show the others this treat. They payed for the services and head off back towards the tavern, meanwhile Rose finds and searches for a black market, with the town of Pearlshore and its high laws of thievery and anything that you're not supposed to do. Rose eventually finds the blackmarket hiding in a back alleyway and after a few attempts with the person blocking the entrance, they eventually let her in and she finds one of her contacts and has a small chat. She sees a game of two goliaths going at it with each other and she decides to take a bet on the Goliath with the red sash on his arm, while the goliath with the blue sash wins, Rose loses on 5 gold. After the fun filled fight with the Goliaths, she eventually heads back to the tavern to find her teammates which she finds Tickles and Ash have arrived back from their pastry adventure and have been trying to shove these goodies in everyone's face. While supper was coming along in the tavern, a figure walks up to the group and introduces himself as Whimblebee, a bardic merchant from a guild with a large and shiny feather in his cap. He mentions the bigger the feather, the importance he is in his own guild. After he introduces himself, he asks the group to be his escort towards mercy's point, the group agrees to the contract and of the reward and decide to venture off the next day. During the next day, nothing unusual happens the first night besides Rose and Ash being introduced to food poisoning on a failed attempt to cook from their new companion Ash. Rosaleen decides to take watch first and upon the vast view of the ocean she happens upon what looks like a ghost ship with banshees wailing and hanging around the mast, a frightful scene. She wakes up Zael for his watch and after a few hours go by he was pelted in the head with what looked like some kind of gem stone by a bird who was flying by. After the sudden headache he received he finishes his watch and goes to wake up Lily for her turn to watch. During her watch for the night, she see's something ducking into the bushes and sends Beau and Arow to find nothing there. During the next morning the group talks about the night eating stale donuts to find out that what Rose spotted was a ghost ship called the Lady Hildegard exclaimed Whimblebee. Tickles jots it down in her journal that it is North East of the shore encase of future points of interest. While the group packs up and heads towards Mercy's Point, a sudden change in the weather from clear skies to now a Monster Storm is over the group, who of which try to find shelter. Whimblebee suggests to take shelter near a ruins called The Ruins of Talador, which he describes was the outcome of a Dragon's wrath. He puts the horses and cart inside the ruins and the group follows suit, inside Ash sets up the camp with no issues while Rose hears a cough coming from the cart and after a small argument with Whimblebee, they found a human and a half elf who is also pregnant inside. They both begged for the group to not kill them but find out that was not the groups intent, as they asked them to escort them towards Mercy's Point. The group agrees and Whimblebee asks for Double watch tonight as the dead like to stretch their bones at night in these ruins. During the double watch Ash finds nothing on her end that would alarm the group, meanwhile on Tickle's end, a group of Skeletons and Wights begin to descend upon the area and the group get's ready to initiate the battle. Ash starts off with a raise of her two swords and slashes at the skeleton which grazes the hit and with a bony smile slashes at her which only nicks her armour, a battle of endurance ensues. Tickle's takes aim at one of the skeletons and misses through the ribs, while is shoots at her with an arrow and misses. Zael takes off in a sprint and grabs one of the skeletons and smashes it into the ground, pummeling it into dust while ripping off the head of the other. Rosa begin's shooting the skeleton Ash was fighting and kills it in one fell rush in the head, as Ash was preoccupied with the enemy before her and seeing it dead, one of the Wights fled and the other appeared behind her and attacked her arm slightly grazing her hand before being ripped apart by Zael and Tickles from her bullet holes. The group looks at the victory before them and decided to sleep for the night, as everyone starts to sleep, Ash has a look of worry on her face as before her, on her hand is a Mark she has never seen... Episode: 2 - ☀https://destiny-forged.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_2